Finding The Dark & Seeing The Light
by phsycocat53
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by Voldermort, now 18 years old again, but is it really all so horrible as he will be lead to believe?
1. Prologue

_**Finding The Dark And Seeing The Light**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry groaned in pain, finally waking up to find himself chained down to a bed in a dark room.

Harry hearing something move, whimpered quietly thinking it was his uncle.

"Are you finally awake, Potter?" A deep, gravelly voice growled out.

Harry nodded wishing he had his glasses so he could see something of the man.

"Speak up, Potter, because here you will not be spoiled and you will have to ask nicely for what you want and maybe you'll get it... maybe you won't."

"Yes..." Harry spoke as loud as he could, his voice soft, shaky, and scratchy from the last punishment his uncle gave him.

"Good... the sex is only good when you're awake... I'm not into necrophilia."

"But I'm not a dead body..." Harry muttered honestly.

"What?" The man asked confused.

"Necrophilia is having sex with dead bodies and I'm not a dead body." Harry muttered.

"Smart boy... I might keep you, but I have other needs to handle before I decide." The man said crawling across Harry's body and whispering in his ear, "Much more pleasurable needs."

Tom watched from above as his death eater pretended to be him and started to prepare Harry for sex. He saw Harry's eyes fill with fear at every touch... and he also saw Harry's eyes deaden and dull as soon as his death eater touched him below the belt buckle line.

"Damn it!" the death eater cried, enraged that he would not get to have fun with Potter.

Tom came down from where he was hiding and spoke softly to the man, "Go now. You've had your fun, and now it's my time."

"Harry... child, please wake up. I would like to talk to you." Tom said softly and sweetly to the boy.

Harry's eyes started to flicker with signs of life once more, and once more, Harry tried to struggle in the chains. Tom flicked his hand and the lights turned on.

"Please... don't... please..." Harry whimpered angelically, but on the verge of being pathetic, two tears trickling down his face.

"Harry... calm down... it's ok. I promise you will not be killed here..." Tom whispered softly, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, and you, you are my mate, young Harry."

Tom pushed Harry's glasses on his face gently and smiled when Harry realized he could see.

"Just because I am your mate you would help me? That still doesn't make sense- you tried to kill me before..."

"Because you were not 16 and I did not know you were my mate until the day you turned 16."

Harry stared at Tom and nodded to say he understood. Tom gently kissed Harry's forehead, and Harry reddened at the action.

Tom released Harry from the chains to let the two of them sleep unhindered. Tom magically turned off the lights, and pulled up the blankets to Harry's chin.

"Sleep, Harry, it will do you much needed good." Tom whispered.

Harry slowly fell asleep, somewhat comforted by the fact Tom was his mate, that Tom wanted to be with him, and that Tom cared for him enough to stay with him even though he was a worthless freak.

Not too long after Harry fell asleep, Tom fell asleep too, determined to finish bonding with Harry by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Finding the Dark and Seeing the Light**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Dumbuldore was becoming worried, his eye brows furrowed in concentration.

He had long since replaced his happy colored robes with dark somber colors.

Harry was gone so there was no reason to be happy, none at all.

Harry had left his relatives and no one had seen him since.

Sure the boys relatives were not the most caring people, but Harry should have been strong enough to stay with them and take the abuse. That or too weak to do anything about it. He should have wanted acceptance so much he would never have told anyone. Dumbuldore couldn't believe he thought blood wards worked though... the blood wards were useless seeing as how Voldermort was at one time related to Harry... the body he currently resided in was not... but still.

Now, of course, it only got worse, because Harry turned sixteen and Voldermort is his mate. Voldermort will have already found him most likely... but there was a small chance he had not or that Harry had not bonded with him. Sure Harry would be hungry for any love, but surely he still would not want to have the love be from his parents murderer.

It was then a brilliant idea came to dumbuldore for getting Harry back to the light side.

Dumbuldore smirked- he had just thought of the most brilliant plan. Granger and Weasley could come in handy- as bait. They might get killed, but that would only be another reason for Harry to want to defeat the Dark Lord Voldermort.

Harry, by now, was ready to cry.

After that first night, Tom(Voldermort), never seemed to care for him, and that was all Harry wanted.

Today had been the worst of all days yet though.

Today Harry had tripped and broken a vase on accident. Harry squeaked an apology out, berating himself so much for being clumsy, but being clumsy was in his nature, and he could not escape what was about to happen to him. Tom preceded to pick Harry up by his neck and slapped him a few times roughly across the face. Harry's face was bright red by the time Tom had finished that torture of Harry, but the whole while, Harry uttered not a sound.

"You do not touch anything! Got it?!" Tom screamed, his anger getting the best of them.

It was a minor thing and if he thought about it, he wouldn't have snapped at Harry like that. After all Harry had not meant to, and the vase had not been expensive, not did it have magical properties, it was, after all, just a vase.

"Yes..." Harry barely managed to get out, as Tom's hold on him was cutting off his air supply. A normal boy would have passed out already, but Harry's magic and his uncle's form of punishment had prepared him somewhat for a situation like this.

Harry cried out in pain when he hit the floor, as Tom had dropped him none to gently on the floor.

"Good boy." Tom said walking away, confidence exuding from him with every step.

Harry didn't move, but instead just watched as the one who was supposed to love him walked away, not seeming to care. Tears formed in Harry's eyes, threatening to leak down his face, anyone who knew him knew he wouldn't cry until no one was around.

'Maybe I am not worth his love... maybe I am a freak... I wonder if he hates me now... I'm so stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid Harry... I guess I can't do anything right...'

Harry's thoughts were heard by Tom, but he refused to care right now. He could feel Harry's fear, sadness, and decreasing self worth. He could feel everything, but he didn't care. Tom should have cared, but he was too caught up in the fact his mate wouldn't let him kiss him anywhere but on the forehead or the cheek let alone do anything else with his mate. He didn't care that it was because he hadn't totally earned Harry's trust, nor had he tried to. He blamed Harry for it all.

Harry watched Tom walk around the corner, then he let the tears fall silently down his face.

'I can't do this... I can't be loved then hated... it's too much... God... just let me die...' Harry thought, laying down in the broken glass, not even feeling the pain that should have accompanied glass embedding into his skin. The pain in his heart and confusion in his head was enough to block that out. Insanity threatening to set in, Harry let his mind go, and he hid deep in the recesses of his mind, to hide and recover from the shock of everything that had happened to him in his life.

Dumbuldore paced in his office.

His plan had one major flaw- how do you convince to teenagers you bribed to be someone's friend to die for said teenager.

Hermione was tired of hearing Ron complain and Dumbuldore was too.

Ron only complained because Harry was the center of attention, and not himself. The spotlight would never be on him though. He would never be able to command forces like Harry. Or direct a quiditch team like Oliver Wood. Or be as clever as Cedric. He would never match the cunning of the Slytherins. No, Ronald Weasley would never have the spotlight. Not while Dumbuldore was headmaster at the school.

Hermione might be able to take the spotlight... but she would shed light on the Weasley boy and he would be jealous of her. That just would not do. Hermione Granger loved Ronald Weasley to see that he would betray her for her station of power.

Neville... now he might be able to work. The prophecy almost fit him... maybe they misunderstood and he is the one to defeat Voldermort... maybe not. But it was well worth a try. He was dating Ms. Lovegood. A loony bird that one was, but the people would like her, and she was not power hungry, unlike most humans.

Yes, those two would work. They would never expect Dumbuldore to manipulate them, though it was bound to happen, sooner most likely, rather than later.

Once more, things were going according to Dumbledore's plan... but not for long.

It was there Harry stayed for three days. It took Tom all of those three days to realize Harry wasn't sure he wanted to ever go back, that he didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't wanted. This only made Tom angry though.

Harry's eyes were red, his cheeks tear stained and blotchy, clothes rumpled, and skin scratched from the glass shards.

Tom walked over, stone faced, angry, and cold. Harry shivered in fear and his eyes deadened.

'I'm going to get hit...'

"Why didn't you go back to your room?" Tom asked.

Harry only stared, not even trying to defend himself anymore. He was tired and almost to his breaking point... though it would still take a lot to break him.

"Are you stupid? I mean why else would you sleep on glass, not shower, and not change? Are you crying?"

Harry looked at Tom, tears streaming down his face. He was tired of fighting. He wanted to die. He believed there was nothing for him here on this world. If his mate, the one destined to be his love from the moment of his birth until death, could not love him, who could?

'Even being a wizard I can't save myself. Why should Tom care about me? I just wish he never had...'

Tom heard this thought and became outraged at Harry.

'He wishes I never cared for him? Fine... I can start not caring now. He can be a servant here for the rest of his life.' Tom thought.

Harry saw Tom's eyes harden to steel and he prepared to be beaten badly, if not killed.

When the first blow struck, Harry's eyes deadened almost completely, but not quite.

'He really doesn't care... wish I wasn't right though...' Harry thought, but this time Tom wasn't listening.

Harry tried to crawl away from Tom, his one leg too broken to use, but Tom pulled him back by his injured leg, and Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream of absolute pain. In Harry's mind, this pain was worse than being held under crucio.

Tom picked Harry up by his shirt so they saw eye to eye.

"Do not ever think I do not care about you... you survived... you have minimal damage and I am letting you stay with me instead of being a servant." Tom hissed.

Tom moved Harry into a position in Tom's arms that would be comfortable with his now shattered leg. Tom felt Harry's trembling from a combination of pain, shock and fear.

'... least it wasn't as bad as the Dursley's...'

Harry's body then went limp, and Tom held him close, realizing his mistake.

For some it would have been too late to regret what happened, and surely Tom thought it was too late to save what should have been between them. But their situation was not normal, as Harry was far from a normal boy, even for a wizard. The power he held, and how he had been raised had readied him far too well for the cold side of the world, but he had never known there was a bright side.

"I'm sorry my love... I did not think... I'm sorry... I shall not push you farther... I will let you lead, no matter how it pains me." Tom promised.

Deep inside Harry's mind, some part of him memorized this promise from Tom. That promise was safety. It was guaranteed, something Harry had never had before, but something he had always wanted. It was also something no one but Tom had ever tried to give to him before. It was a guarantee for survival at the least, even if the conscious part of him wanted only to be rid of mortal chains.

A voice echoed in Harry's mind, enlightening the concious and unconcious part of his mind why he was here, giving reason to live.

"It is not time little one. Your task has not been completed. Do you not know you can not rest if you do not complete your task? Surely you know this. You have a hard task in front of you, my little darling boy, but you can handle it. That task was given to you because you have the power to accomplish it, and you will have the love of your life to help you. Be careful though, young one, those you trust do not so value you, as you they. The one of fire seeks your fame, rightfully earned by you, wrongfully by him. The wise phoenix seeks only to control you. The book seeks to help the flame. The Basilisk seeks to love you, but knows not how. The skeletons seek to destroy you, but their intent shall change when the Basilisk and you join as one to triumph over all who would seek to destroy you."

This prophecy Harry would understand in time. The next time the world he used to know and the place he would now call home were brought together, he would understand exactly what it meant.

"_**Be careful though, young one, **_

_**those you trust do not so value you, as you they. **_

_**The one of fire seeks your fame, **_

_**rightfully earned by you, **_

_**wrongfully by him.**_

_**The wise phoenix seeks only to control you. **_

_**The book seeks to help the flame. **_

_**The Basilisk seeks to love you, **_

_**but knows not how. **_

_**The skeletons seek to destroy you, **_

_**but their intent shall change **_

_**when the Basilisk and you **_

_**join as one to triumph over all **_

_**who would seek to destroy you."**_

Dumbuldore knew this prophecy well. He also knew prophecies did not have to come true. After all, Tom Riddle never killed the Potters. Lily was on his side, so why would he?

Some might say the prophecy... but the one Dumbuldore announced to the world had been fake, and Tom had realized this.

Dumbuldore then had to kill Lily and James and hide the mark that claimed Harry as Tom's future mate, making it into something else.

No one would have guessed the false prophecy would have been so accepted by the people... but now Dumbledore had a new worry...

What if Tom showed Harry his memories- assuring Harry that he did not murder Lily and James?

Then Dumbledore would be on the wrong side of Harry... which was not a good side to be on...

Dumbuldore sighed and headed to bed.

He needed sleep, and he needed time to think.

Sleep would make him better equipped to think.

Though nothing would prepare him in reality for the battle that would come between Tom and Harry against himself.


End file.
